villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes vs Villains
A Spin-off Tournament from CKprimeval07 Round 1: *Anastasia vs. Hades *Aladdin & Jasmine vs. ZigZag *Charlie & Itchy vs. Madame Medusa *Bernard & Bianca vs. Warren T. Rat *Freddie vs. Ursula *Mickey, Donald, & Goofy vs. El Supremo Round 2: *Cutscene: Anastasia, Fievel, Hubie, & Rocko vs. Maleficent *The Seven Dwarves vs. Lord Maliss *Taran vs. Rothbart *Kayley & Garett vs. Frollo *Tack vs. Jafar *Beast vs. Ruber *Ariel & King Triton vs. Messina *Odette vs. Doctor Facilier Round 3: *Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, Belle, Beast, Lumiere & Cogsworth vs. Black Bear & Grizzly Bear *Robin Hood vs. Prince Froglip *Mowgli vs. Tzekal-Khan *Sinbad vs. Captain Hook *Mrs.Brisby vs. Lucifer *Tiana & Naveem vs. Professor Screweyes *Hubie & Rocko vs. Shere Khan *Jim Hawkins vs. Thrax *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike & Petrie vs. Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed Round 4: *Aladdin and Mickey vs. Rasputin and Thrax *Spirit vs. Zira *Hercules vs. Ruber *Cale vs. Gantu *Simba vs. Sharptooth *Tulio and Miguel vs. Ratcliffe *Lilo and Stitch vs. Kent Mansley *Omar And Company vs. Dr Facilier Round 5: *Robin Hood vs. Nercon 99 *Ozzy, Drix, Orin, and Dagg vs. Emperor Zurg and Warp Darkmatter *Pochauntas and John Smith vs. Knuckles *Escape from the ACS Sector B (featuring Rowlf, Snitter, Tom and Jerry, Cruella DeVille and Jasper and Horace Badun) *Peter Pan vs. Nercon 99 *Tarzan vs. Drake *Kayley and Garrett vs. Gaston and Pete *Bambi and Hazel vs. Steele and Chief *Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin vs. Madame Medusa and Edgar Round 6: *Timon and Pumbaa vs. Ozzy and Strut *Danny vs. Cruella DeVille *Larn and Darkwolf vs. The Sheriff of Nottingham *Sinbad vs. Ursula and Morgana *Buzz Lightyear and Jim vs. Tyler *The League of Gentlemice vs. The Grand Duke of Owls *Spirit vs. Alameda Slim *Quasimodo vs. Rameses Story of Good and Evil Maleficent, Hades, Jafar, Dr. Facilier and Frollo were having a good time in the Forbidden Mountain, but suddenly-- a new villainous evil appears in the form of Mok Swagger, and he tries to let the villains be alcoholic, but they greeted him to her palace. After a quick tour, Maleficent shows on Mok's Computer the villains of evil, whether it be Rasputin, ZigZag, or Ruber. She chose all of the villains. She commanded all of the villains to kill the heroes and assassinate the president of Imaginationland. They soon disappear from the castle. Two rabbits, Hazel and Fiver, feel something is terribly wrong. Anastasia and her boyfriend rush into a train, but Hades interferes, and tries to kill them all. He had no choice but to join forces with Rasputin and Bartok. However, he separates the train from its carriages with his help. Anastasia and her friends escape the evil from within Hades, who thought they were dead, and Rasputin failed for the first time with Hades. In Agrabah, ZigZag arrives. Jasmine wakes up. He says to her that she will not fear him, until Aladdin told him to let her go, so did the Sultan of Agrabah, who let his palace guards take him to prison, but he escaped without going there. Madam Medusa, the best dog-shooter of the Maleficent-Mok Coalition, targets Charlie and Itchy, two dogs that later would go to heaven. They escaped, and Madame Medusa was furious. Two mice, Bernard and Bianca, enter Warren T. Rat's cave. However, they escaped the lair due to his cats of evil. They manage to be safe. Ursula, one of the most evil sorceresses in the Seven Seas, turns Prince Freddie into a frog. He dives into the water, where he almost perishes. Ursula followed him, but is all too much for her. Nessie approaches her and attacks her, with the former having mistakenly ate Freddie earlier. Ursula escaped, catching Nessie's tail with a rock. As the Snake approaches the town, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy enter the fray. El Supremo laughs evilly as he brings his army in to the palace. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy fight him and his legion of evil. Minnie watches as she herself was kidnapped by Messina and the other villains. El Supremo exhausts the heroes with his sword, having doomed them. He escapes with Minnie. All the while, Nessie opens her mouth, freeing Freddie, who is still in his frog form. This magic is watched all the while by Ariel, a mermaid. Ariel frees Nessie by magically making the rock float. Hazel and Fiver see footprints of the forces of evil approaching the woods. They see the field being covered with blood. They also predict the future return of the powerful evil known as Hexxus! Poor Yorick, what has evil done? The Good-Evil War Hazel and Fiver tell the Chief Rabbit there is going to be war in and around Imaginationland. The Evil Queen Grimhilde's brother, Lord Maliss, enters the castle while Captain Hook plays his piano. Anastasia, having escaped the forces of Hades, goes on a boat. However, mice enter the boat in the form of Fievel and his family. All the while, Hubie and Rocko are trapped in boxes. They escape Maleficent's storm. Maleficent and her crones fail again, with Rasputin getting angered. Hades, Mok, Zigzag, and the others calm him down. Lord Maliss enters Snow White's peaceful glade. The Seven Dwarves fight him, but it will be too late to save Snow White. She is captured by Lord Maliss, and the Seven Dwarves follow them. Rothbart sees the pig-boy known as Taran, and the wicked sorcerer transforms into the Great Animal! Having caught Taran, Rothbart captured him. Kayley's mother was about to be arrested by Frollo for her actions, but Kayley and Garett fight him. Frollo puts Kayley into the river. Tac, a great heroic of the shoe-making industry and an iconic, is under attack by Jafar. Jafar's guards seize him. Ruber attacks the Beast's castle, and Belle manages to escape from the castle, and Ruber is furious. Bell is protected by the Beast when he killed two of Ruber's men. The villainess Messina carries her duty to turn King Triton into a polyp. Ariel's father is turned into such an animal, as Messina turns into a cobra. Odette turns into a swan because of Dr. Facilier's song, "Friends On The Other Side" and hides from him. As the bumbling Dr. Dawson was about to meet Basil and the other mice of Nimh, he found Fievel, who survived the storm. Hazel and Fiver call on other rabbits around the Imaginationland hills. Prince Froglip manages to join the maniacalness of Prince John, displeased are Scar and Shere Khan. In Agrabah, Mickey joins forces with Aladdin and Jasmine. Rothbart, Ruber, and Dr. Facilier show to the Horned King the pig of Taran, who he has captured. Grimhilde's Magic Mirror shows the lands that villains should conquer. The heroes rally themselves. Survival or Extinction? Dr. Dawson and Fievel arrive at Basil's house in Nimh. Mrs. Brisby leaves a message for Basil, telling the other mice that Imaginationland is going to war. Elsewhere, Prince John is warned by Scar and Shere Khan that Prince Froglip is not feline. He ignores them in order to let them hunt. Lady Tremaine enters Maleficent to prove she can join her. Another battle began. Balto was wandering with his dog friends until a bear was stalking him. Not far, Belle was attacked by another bear. Both bears are defeated. A fox named Robin Hood had a bear partner named Little John, whom Prince John was not to be confused with. Prince Froglip attacks them, and they escape. Mowgli had a bear partner, too, and his name is Baloo. When the Aztec Sorcerer of Evil, Tzekel-Kan, invaded, Mowgli, Baloo, and Bagheera, a panther, escaped in time. Sinbad had fought Captain Hook, but he escaped. Mrs. Brisby escaped Lucifer, and Professor Screweyes changes two unlikely people, Tiana and Naveen, into frogs, with none other than the pills. Hubie and Rocko escape Shere Khan. Jim Hawkins escapes the virus known as Thrax. Little did he know that Thrax is with Maleficent all along. Maniacally, Scar and his Hyenas "Be Prepared" for the war. Scar kills Littlefoot's mother by separating the continents. Littlefoot and his friends are separated by Scar's backup, Sharptooth. Evilland has gained its grip on the Land of Bravery. Tiana and Naveen have been guided by Nessie to become Ariel's friends. Tzekel-Kan survived his defeat, and is joined by Captain Hook. The earth is becoming too violent. Emperor Zurg and Gantu join forces. Prince John seperates the two other cats, who created their own factions. Evil is making its move. Undone and undusted, Jim and Dr. Doppler enter the ship, unaware that the heroine Mulan is watching them. Happy, Lady Tremaine, who earlier wanted to join the evils, had finally joined them. A sad scene occurred-- Littlefoot's mother is dying, telling her beloved Littlefoot to go and defeat such villains as Carface, Claudandus, Percival McLeach, General Woundwort, and various others. Littlefoot cries for his mother. Does love survive? Re-uploading... The villains are beginning ready to kill the heroes. Category:Spin-off Factions